1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical path changing device and a projector.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there has been known a projector that includes an illuminating device, a light modulating device which modulates a light beam emitted from the illuminating device and which forms an image in response to image information, and a projecting optical device which performs enlarged projection of the image on a projection-target surface such as a screen.
As such a projector, there has been known a projector that includes an illuminating device which combines light beams emitted from a plurality of lamps and emits an illumination light beam (for example, see JP-A-2002-90877).
The illuminating device of the projector disclosed in JP-A-2002-90877 includes two light sources disposed to face each other and an optical path changing member disposed between the two light sources, and two other light sources similarly disposed to face each other and another optical path changing member disposed between the two light sources. Light beams emitted from the respective light sources are reflected from the optical path changing member (reflective member), collimated, and then, are emitted outside the illuminating device.
Incidentally, the optical path changing members in the illuminating device disclosed in JP-A-2002-90877 receive an influence of heat generated from the incident light beams, and thereby there is a concern that the positions of the optical path changing members can be shifted from designed positions and it is not possible to reflect a light beam emitted from the light source, at an intended reflection position. Therefore, there is a demand for a configuration in which it is possible to efficiently cool an optical path changing member (reflective member). In addition, since an optical component such as the optical path changing members of the illuminating device disclosed in JP-A-2002-90877 is directly fixed in the illuminating device, for example, a problem arises in that, in a case where members constituting the illuminating device are low in accuracy, it is not possible to fix the optical path changing member (reflective member) at an intended position and angle. Therefore, there is a demand for a configuration in which it is possible to fix a reflective member with high accuracy.